


边缘

by RandomForest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 餐厅戏扩写，又是abo……！不好意思，被删片段使人变态





	边缘

他可能被感染了。身体内部正钻着一条邪恶的，庞大的蠕虫，它正在咬噬他的胃部，蛀空了的可怕饥饿感与情潮的欲求不相上下。埃迪的额头滚烫，冷汗浸透了他的皮肤，顺着背肌发着痒往下滑落。他的神志不太清楚，四肢在本能的驱使下有了自己的意识，他把那些食物塞进嘴里又吐出来，他饿到几乎开始感到疼痛了。人们不可理解的眼睛紧盯着他，有人在低声咒骂着，指责埃迪精神病一般的举动。这让他头皮发麻，也让他的身子更接近失控，他的屁股黏糊糊的，早已被分泌的液体和汗水弄湿，它们拉拽着沉甸甸的内裤，过多的水分很快就会渗出外裤。他又热又痒，那些交欢的画面与可以称得上是犯罪的性幻想像毒药似的渗入他的大脑，所有人都在看着他，安妮和丹试图阻止他，但是他没法听他们的。

 

“埃迪，别这么做！请别——”他迫切地想让自己冷却下来，他在无数道惊恐和嫌恶的视线下脱下外套，跨进了水缸。

 

全打湿了就没人能看得出来他屁股上的湿痕，他安全了。带着腥味的冷水给他的皮肤降了温，发情信息素稀释在水里，短暂的舒适感温和地流窜过他每一条紧绷的神经，他甚至觉得自己可以永远呆在这里。

 

“你疯了！”安妮趴在缸边，神情像是在看一种违背常理的古怪现象。

 

**食物，埃迪！**

 

好极了，又是幻听。低沉焦躁的声音埋在他的血管底下震颤。他被疯狂的饥饿感控制着生啃了龙虾，接着他产生了一些逼真的幻觉。

 

有一条光滑的东西塞在他的后穴里弹动着，那像是动物的触须，准确无误地抵在他的前列腺上按摩。他不知道这是什么，也不知道它是什么时候跑进去的。埃迪猛地夹紧了屁股，把手伸进水里试着把它抓出来，但他什么也没摸到，它像是……只在他的体内。

 

“嘿，埃迪。”丹凑近了他，他真诚地看着他，语气带着一丝安抚。他的脸部轮廓在埃迪模糊的视线里有了重影，他像是一下子意识到自己吃了什么下去。那只可怜的龙虾甚至还在他的手里抽动，他发着抖扔掉了它，按在前列腺上的触感更强烈了，他没能忍住冲出口的呻吟。

 

人们窃窃私语的议论仿佛突然放大了数倍。不知羞耻的Omega，发疯的色情狂，婊子。他的Alpha呢？他是个暴露狂，应该被逮捕。这些恶意的词句变成了拳头和铁块，无情地碾压着他筋疲力尽的身体。失调的荷尔蒙和累到极限的精神状况把他的高潮也变得那么容易，他薄弱得如同一张纸，更何况他太久没有得到过性爱，只是一些捅在生殖腔口的幻觉就让他止不住地全身发颤了。他得庆幸这个餐厅里大多数是Beta，他们感受不到他狂热的信息素，而仅有的三个Alpha也已经有了伴侣，他们对他的淫荡感到愤怒，其中一个要报警而被丹和安妮拦了下来，另外两个在离开的时候不忘对埃迪比出侮辱的手势。

 

“埃迪，你能站起来吗？”丹向他伸出手。

 

“我，我能。”埃迪的下半身颤抖得厉害，手扶在湿滑的缸边借力，后穴里的那股力还在继续，他腿软得要站不住了。停下来，停下来……

 

**为什么？我们的身体需要被这样满足。**

“什么！？”埃迪再次被这个声音吓了一跳，他跌进了医生的怀里，两条腿没力气地半挂在缸边，“天啊！对不起，丹！”

 

“没关系，我马上带你去医院。别担心。”丹顺势架起了他的腿，轻拍着他的背安慰他。丹是个真正的好人，他是真心实意地想要帮助他，但现在的姿势让埃迪觉得自己是个尿了裤子的小孩，他羞愧得想要揍晕自己。

 

身体内部的侵略还在发生着，他的阴茎已经半勃，穴口剧烈地收缩着，他的腿被分开后，那股力量进出得更为自如，他不知道自己感染了什么病毒，他的身体变得太奇怪了。在极端的惧怕情绪之下，情欲也来得更为汹涌，他就要达到性高潮了，这根东西钻得越来越深，戳弄得越来越重。

 

埃迪的眼睛因快感翻动着，灯光和人们的表情像是坠进高速转动的彩色靶心里融合在了一起，他全身都在轻微地抽搐，哆嗦的手抓紧了丹的衣服，水迹在他整洁的西装上反射着湿漉漉的光。

 

他的大腿肌肉绞紧了，一阵热流就要从身体深处冲出。埃迪难过地，愧疚地对这个好心的男人一遍遍地道歉：“对不起，丹，我真的……我很抱歉。”

 

他射在了自己的裤裆里，而后穴喷涌而出的热液混着缸里的水一起打湿了丹的裤子。他下意识地揪紧了男人肩上的西装布料，不敢抬头看他。埃迪从未这么肮脏、混乱过，在这么多人面前潮吹是他从来也没想过的事。更糟的是他还把丹的西装西裤都弄脏了，他只是个Beta，现在却沾满了Omega发情的味道。他是个正直善良的男人，安妮体面的男朋友，他不该被自己卷入这场事故之中的。

 

“没事的。”丹只是停顿了一下，轻轻摸了摸他还在颤栗的背部，就好像他根本没感觉到自己被弄湿了。

 

他小心地把埃迪放到地上的时候，安妮已经拿来了一条干燥的大毛巾——或许是餐厅的桌布之类的，他们一起裹住他，擦拭他湿透的头发，就像在照顾一只可怜的流浪狗。

 

“我非常——非常地抱歉！”埃迪对餐厅里的大家说，他是真的感到抱歉——为自己造成的麻烦，他根本不想这么做的，但不知道怎么了，他的行为就是不太受控，连大脑也不清晰。而大声讲话对他来说似乎也是一种过度的体能消耗，他一说完就晕倒在地。

 

 

毒液没弄清楚Omega到底是什么。于是他试图在宿主的脑袋里搜寻有用的信息。但他的宿主正处于一片混乱之中，大量记忆像颤结在一起的黏腻枝条，而这一切都被一场更疯狂的灾难掩盖住了。他叫嚣着想要被插入的欲望跟毒液叫饿的频率差不多，两种饥饿感在人类体内冲撞着，互相拉扯，更恶化了他们的身体状况。

 

于是他决定满足宿主的欲望。他已经给了他想要的，他不明白为什么埃迪产生了更多的负面情感，难堪，羞耻，悔恨。是他给的不够好吗？于是他更加努力，一直弄到宿主双腿打颤，晕厥过去。

 

这个叫丹的男人把他们的身体塞进了汽车后座。埃迪的后穴还在源源不断地分泌着热液，渗入了坐垫。毒液从来没有这么饿过，宿主的每一个鲜活的器官都像是星球上最美味的食物在引诱他。那颗有力的心脏以偏快的速度跳动着，深红色，美丽强韧。

 

他不想伤害他，尽管他的同类总是随意地消耗人类，吃空他们的内脏，但毒液不想这么做。只是眼下他实在太饿了，他饿了太长时间，而他的宿主现在还没醒过来。

 

他会暂时关闭他的痛觉神经，他什么都不会感受到的。只吃一小部分，然后他将会修好它——不会过太久的。

 

毒液咬了几口，他的心脏比他想得还更美味，他试着控制住自己的本能，及时地停了下来，他观察和舔舐着人类搏动着的内脏，像在品味小零食，就尝一点点，只要不过量，他们的身体就不会衰竭，在他们能用别的东西填饱肚子之前，这是唯一的办法。

 

埃迪慢慢地醒了过来，他被屁股后面湿热的触感弄得很不舒服，他像只受惊的动物那样几乎从座位上弹跳起来，手掌徒劳地擦拭着深色的后座垫子，用力到几乎能把它们掐出水来。

 

“对不起，丹，我……弄脏了你的座位。”埃迪拿过那件干的皮衣垫在流水的屁股下面，“我会清理干净你的车的，我保证。”

 

“别担心那么多，埃迪。你生病了。”男人柔和地对他的病人笑了一笑，“让我们先搞明白发生了什么，好吗？”

 

安妮。安妮在哪儿？安妮没有一起来吗？

 

毒液读到了埃迪的思想，这些强烈的疑问暂时盖过了他的情欲，但他最终也没有说出口，他自问自答着也许安妮在处理他留下的麻烦。

 

“谢谢你，丹。”埃迪不安地抖着腿，双手交握在一起，除了谢谢他不知道还能说什么。

 

毒液想接话。但似乎他每次试图跟埃迪交流都会吓到他。第一次在镜子前叫他名字的时候，埃迪晕过去整整十五分钟。他的人类要到什么时候才会习惯？

 

或许多说点话是个好主意，他总会接受的。毒液想了一些话题，而在这个时候埃迪又睡了过去。他的脑袋一下一下地敲击着玻璃窗，撞得他们头疼，毒液拉扯着他的肩膀躺回座位上。他盯住这些脏器咽着口水，陷入了要不要再偷吃一点点的思考中。

 

 

FIN


End file.
